Which Way is Heaven
by pooky1402
Summary: Maka wanted to erase a terrible memory from her loved ones but... it backfires on her. She must depend on Kid now, to get Soul and her old life back, before time runs out. Some friendship and fluffy moments. A slow progressive story tbh but it'll get there
1. Waking Up

_**Authors Note before hand- not normal plz read-  
**_

_**I don't normally do this, but I wanted to say real quick, one.. I do not ship Kid and Maka, I look at them as really good friends, I tried my best but it has been a while sense I've written a fanfic .. yknow.. a ! And I apologize, it was 'lil' slow at the beginning, as you get farther it does pick up though.  
**_

_**Also, and this is rather important. There are some aspects of the characters in the story, Maka's 'Maka-Chop' I was never a huge fan of... so I changed a situation around in how normally she would use that, I had her do something else but I still felt it was within her character. It's hard to explain, I'm always open to suggestions, questions and of course comments though. :) **_

_**Carry on~~ **_

She came at him with lightning speed. At them all. Her scythe glowing a color that was never seen by any miester or weapon. Everyone's eyes were glued to her, every move watched, which is exactly, what she wanted. She had never performed this move before, yet it seemed so natural for her. Her nor Soul had ever practiced this, had never discussed or even brought it up, but at this moment, they couldn't have been more in sync.

This next move was one that she could never take back but yet it was ultimately what had to be done. It would change the entire course of history at the academy but there was no other way she gravely mused. She reared her arm back as far as it would budge, her energy coming to her all at once. An amount of energy she needed to use that she never knew was inside her.

The scythe glowed a glorious array of colors, an entire spectrum. In particular, a ghostly pale blue peeked above the rest. The scythe began to encircle her entire body. It_ had_ to be done. This attack. Everyone continued to stair even as she began moving her arm back around, the head of the scythe coming at the earth. The ground shook aggressively as she got closer, her pigtails swinging madly in the wind.

Death the Kid and Soul were the only ones able to break free of the trance, the bright spectacle, and realize what was about to ensue but by the time they could, their uttered words for her to stop were lost. The sea of noises to come when the scythe made contact was almost beyond the human audible comprehension. Their yells and desperate cries went unheard. A huge wave of unimaginable energy swept over everyone in the area in a few seconds. It was lightning speed and it swept away as quickly as it came. It's affects spread farther, covering those miles outside death city. The animals, trees, people, weapons, and even witches were washed over with it's affect.

Maka stood only a few seconds after wards, and she collapsed to the ground next to Soul. He was awake long enough to transform back to human. He tried to form words but his mind swelled with clouds so large, he was merely just a puppet as consciousness left him.

Death the kid shielded himself from the attack but not to much success. Before he knew it, he was slung, along with his two weapons, clear off his feet and his back side slammed up against a jagged boulder. he croaked in pain as his vision was met with darkness. A similar effect happened to everyone else, hitting and slamming against rocks, trees, or other debris.

It was some time before everything started to tick normally. A hand, placed on her shoulder, and her name, being whispered softly to her._ Wait.._ no, it was being told to her, an edge of concern mixed in. After a few waves of obvious shaking, she realized, it was behind yelled at her!

"Maka! Get up! you've got to stand up! I know you're still alive, but you're too heavy for me to carry! No offense.." The voice... didn't sound like Soul though. Who on earth, she struggled to clear her mind, almost like she was stuck in her dream, unable to wake up. Her conscious state clawed at the outer ring of her mind, struggling to wake up. Even if this was a dream, she was aware it was and needed to come to.

"**MAKA!**" Her eyes snapped open and without thinking, her hand tightened in a fist and she threw it in front of her, nailing her pursuer straight in the nose.

He covered his face as blood leaked between his fingers. "You know.." He nasally commented as his black hair fell in front of his eyes, "It's at times like these I wonder why I should bother to help you.. or even be _friends_ with you.." He spat softly.

Maka's eyes opened wider and she sat up to face him when she recognized who it was.

**Authors Note**

**What whaaaaaaaaa? xDD NEVER EVER thought I'd be back on this account writing fan fics... but here I am in all my rusted glory lol. Well I ended up taking down that first one I had posted, and have officially decided... I'm going to break this story into smaller sections. I think it'll just be better and plus it'll give me a chance to hear more feedback from you guys in between chapters should you choose to comment.  
**

**As I have said in almost EVERY other story I've written here, please PLEASE feel free to leave a comment, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or whatever. :) I'd love to answer your questions. I can say one, I know at some points the characters are a little ooc... I apologize. That's why I made that warning at the beginning, I know people like to read characters that act like themselves sometimes but that isn't so in this one.. for the most part. **

**Thanks! Pooky~**


	2. Trusting Kid

She immediately retracted her clenched hand to her chest. "Kid! I'm so sorry... I have no idea where that came from" She sheepishly admitted. She looked down at her hand, unfurling the fist and seeing bits of red on the knuckles of her white glove. She threw her free hand up to her head, cradling it as pain swelled up like stinging bees. "My head... _oi_.. I've never felt a pain that intense... Soul I need you to- " Her words were cut off when Kids hand cupped over her mouth.

Her eyes sent daggers to Kid as she immediately turned to him for an explanation, and she moved his hand away from her. The immediate turn in gaze caused her stomach to flip over on itself and she felt a huge waive of nausea sweep over her, but she managed to keep her composure.

"_Kid _you had better- Maka.. I wouldn't wake him up," He chuckled almost hysterically. "In fact we need to get out of here, now" His gaze leveled some, noting that everyone was still out cold. He looked back down, "Please... Maka.. just _trust_ me" His words grew serious. He finally removed his hand from his nose and retrieved a Kleenex from his back pocket. With the tissue in hand, he wiped off her glove as much as possible and then placed a new tissue up to his nose, tucking it in place as best as possible.

A small grin appeared on Maka's face and she suppressed a giggle as she took in the look of the tissues stuffed up Kids nose.

A reddish hue appeared over his face as he stood up, trying to avoid his own embarrassment. He proceeded to offer his hand to her so she could stand up. As she started, she felt an arm roll off her side, to the ground. She looked down, and faintly remembered Soul laying his arm protectively across her waist before he had passed out.

Tears swelled up, "Soul-" Once again, Kid cut her off. He shook his head and his voice was barely a whisper, "Let's go, I'll explain in a little bit what's going on. When Soul wakes up" He paused, "he'll have undergone slight eh.. _amnesia _and he won't remember you for a little bit, he won't even remember you had left or that you were next to him when the attack happened... pretty much anything, _just.._ trust me" He added again when he noticed the doubt in her eyes. He took her arm over his other shoulder so she could lean a large majority of her weight on him which she was thankful for. Her stomach was now competing to give her back her breakfast and lunch in one go. The world around her swirled in an array of colors and unfamiliar shapes, but her steps were becoming a little more steady. She had Kid stop a moment so she could re-situate before they continued.

After some time, the curiosity finally got to her, "But... you were able to remember" She commented in a hushed voice as he helped her past Crona and a few others. She swallowed a bit of vile that surfaced when she sidestepped past a student and briefly lost her balance.

His breathing slowed, "You are aware who my dad is.." He replied, neither with malice nor annoyance, just simply stating.

"So then he would remember me too?" She came back quickly. There was something he was leaving out.

At this Kid finally hesitated, "No.. not _quite_.. it's difficult to explain everything that's happened- Kid! Your weapons aren't even with you" she cut off, seeing his belt loops clear of the twin pistols, "Why are we leaving them?" and at that, more thoughts quickly came to surface, "I can't just _leave_ Soul back there, I'll just wait till- If you don't just trust me and let me _lead_," He paused, choosing his words carefully, "I'll tell Soul of you're undying love for him and uh.. you want his babeh's.." Kid retorted. That last part was a little unlike him but he just shrugged it off.

Maka blushed madly, "Hey! I've never said that, you'd just be lying to him Kid!" She scoffed, her mind temporarily distracted. He helped her outside a large doorway and sunlight blinded her temporarily as it swallowed them in it's warm glow.

**_Authors Note~~_**

**_WHA WHAA- yeah no I won't do that again. Found it really hard to ... find a stopping point. :/ Eeehhhh... anyways, what else what else... Oh! Huge thanks for the favorite and the follows, gives me assurance the first chapter wasn't too hard to bear through, I can assure you, more dialogue comes into play. I love love LOVE dialogue, I think it just really helps to set up a character and it makes the story. So yeah... xD AS ALWAYYYYSSSSS, I love hearing from you people and if you have any comments or questions or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism I'm plenty open to. _**

**_I'm really happy I broke this story down, it honestly gives me more incentive to continue and maybe MAYBE draw this story to a close when the time comes, WHO KNOWS_**

**_STILL not happy with the cover image... eh.. I like it more than the last one but I'd almost like to use one with color, I tend to lead towards black and while colors for dramatic affect and I think it'd be nice for color. WE'LL see haha. _**

**_Pooky~_**


	3. Going Outside

**_Before Hand~_**

**_- ChildrenAreMySoulFood: To further explain, I honestly had not realized how vague I left everything until I read back over it. ^-^; Originally chapter 1 was about 4x the length and it explained more but I broke it up. Basically, more and more of these questions are answered as the story continues lol :-) _**

**_Before Hand End~_**

"It feels like the sun is so much closer than normal.." Maka clenched her teeth together as she swallowed another waive of nausea. She heard Kid lightly chuckle. "What" She puffed her cheeks out.

"Just you.." He smirked lightly. He retrieved her arm and placed it on a concrete structure about waist high to keep her steady as he walked away a couple of feet, something had caught his eye.

"Hey.. what are you doing, I'm.. I can't walk by myself yet" She rubbed her eyes groggily, reaching out to grab onto Kids shoulder for stability but only grabbed at air. She rubbed her eyes over again and sight began to come to her. They were outside the high-school, it seemed much shorter of a walk than normal. At least everything outside appeared normal... _appeared_ anyways. Nothing on the outside seemed out of place or destroyed. She could have sworn her attack would have _at least _cause some structural dama-

"Maka you worry too much.. I said trust me did I not" He replied, working with his belt a moment. He threw something in the air, the object turning a blinding white color and just after, a skateboard appeared and fell into Kids hand.

"Where are you taking- oh why bother, I know what you're gonna say.." She sighed as she sat down on the concrete piece she was leaning against. It felt good to take the weight off, only if temporarily.

"I've only attempted riding with others once or twice so I'm not the best, but out here, the noise isn't going to wake anyone, and obviously you refuse walk any faster" His eyes narrowed a little at the last part, "W_hile_ somewhat understandable, it still doesn't change the situation any" He sighed beckoning Maka over as he started up the skateboard.

Maka stood up, though a little shaky, she managed. She started towards Kid and gripped onto his sleeve tightly when she was near him, practically falling into him from exhaustion. A little of her lunch came up, but she was able to control herself from going into a fit.

"If I didn't look at you as a sister at times like these, I'd say that was the grossest thing I've ever seen.." He fidgeted at the little bit of lunch she chucked up, but when seeing her embarrassment, he managed a smirk to ease the awkwardness.

"Sorry.."

He offered her his hand and she stepped up onto the hovering skateboard. "I'd-" He didn't need to tell her to hold on, she was already tightening her grip on his waist as the skateboard's flames began to intensify. With a small click of his shoes against the board, the flames underneath flared up like a freshly fed bonfire, and they descended the stairs of the school, into the city below. The skateboard ride, though a little rough at first, became a smooth hum as they weaved in and out of streets and buildings. He tried his best to avoid busy areas and preferred the older more broken down areas of the city to avoid attention whenever possible. No one around here would be of concern like at the high-school but he wasn't going to take a chance.

Some of these places they passed, he remembered, moss covered doorways and broken down buildings, were places he visited frequently back when. Back when he hadn't yet started attending the meister school, oh how things had changed. His eyes fell onto Maka, Oh how they had, but then realized how things had stayed the same as well. He looked back a moment, after today, this school would change forever..._ thanks_ to Maka...? He grimaced on the inside, refocusing his attention back to where they were going. It would do no good to think back to the attack for now. The time would come, they would talk, and get to the bottom of what went through Maka's head when she did that. He had so many questions, so much confusion and he hated it, but they had to get somewhere safe before they reflected on anything.

Maka would never admit being intimidated, but flying this fast so far off of the ground was definitely a little unsettling. She wanted to look back at death school, look back at those she had just left. She wasn't even sure when she would return or when they would realize the two of them were gone... what would Patty and Liz think? She felt herself go a little red, would Soul... would he suspect something? When he noticed just Kid and her that had left? No... He wouldn't think like that... Her eyes still watered a little though she hadn't meant to. She thought of Kid as trustworthy, and an honest person, most definitely a friend. But this all just seemed so sudden, and went against everything she was taught. Why did she leave Soul? Should she had just trusted Kid like that when _Soul_ was her partner? Not only that but she had left him so _easily_. She didn't really care what Kid had said, she refused to believe Soul's memory of her was lost just like that. More questions buzzed around her head but in the back of her mind, something told her much more happened in that attack, Kid _knew_, and she needed to find out what. She sighed heavily as she finally peeked her eyes open expecting more lunch to threaten to surface again.

What she saw almost took her by surprise.

**_Aurhtors Note~_**

**_Before before anything, someone might want to point out that Kid's skateboard is only possible with Liz and Patty... I got lazy and didn't feel like looking up if that was true. IF IT IS... I apologize, I would have liked to be more accurate to the show than that... but it is what it is now lol. I've written too far ahead and change this now lol... I know I'm horrible. _**

**_xD Thanks for the favs and follows as always, it means a lot, the follows especially, gives me courage you people would like to see more haha. And the comment hehe, c: I don't think people realize how much authors thrive on the comments, not that I'm begging cause I have a horrible habit of not commenting on stories I read as well.. _**

**_But anyways... Uhm... always open to comments and such like normal. Thanks for reading_**

**_Pooky~_**


	4. Staying Out of Site

_**Before hand begin~ (rant)  
**_

**_Alright, I don't mean to sound ugly, but there is a difference between nitpicking and constructive criticism. Do not nit pick my stories in the comments (please). Any author who reads back over their chapters way too many times before posting to check grammar and just.. anything, knows where I'm coming from. We spend a lot of time making sure these chapters meet our standards hoping you enjoy reading them as much as we did writing them. We like hearing back from our readers, BUT, If you're just going to nitpick my story over something silly, please do NOT bother to comment. It's stressful to be honest, for us who get so stoked when we see a new comment(s), loving to hear feedback or helpful tips and tricks for future writing(s), to find out it's someone who just wanted to tell us a character doesn't eat this or that, or a skateboard comes from here or there, and then that's... all they comment about. It's silly... and I don't mean to sound ugly but I know there are other people who know where I'm coming from. Maybe not everyone, but I know at least some. _**

**__****_(I hate it to the person I just called out, but there was no way to delete your comment so it wouldn't be so obvious who I was talking about, I promise I'm not trying to be a bully .. but I DO stand behind what I say)  
_**

**_Thank you~ _**

* * *

**_~Staying Out of Sight~_**

* * *

Her eyes moved like lightning, attempting to take in everything around her after finally opening her eyes. She was pleased that her stomach remained settled, and it was old buildings that met her gaze, a mix of faded dull colors. The sky was turning a rainy gray so the colors appeared even darker. Over grown vines, and badly chipping paint, she was beginning to wonder if they were taking some weird journey down memory lane for Kid or if it was his plan to take all these back roads. She rolled her eyes deciding not to question it.

"This isn't the path I normally take in case you're wondering. This is where I used to play as a child, but these streets are much too dangerous for younger ones after dark" He grimaced. He looked pained that his old neighborhood, once safe, now crawled with dangers. "Nope, we're going to my house" He began as he took a large sweep to cut over to a different road, the hum of the skateboard increasing a moment with the added effort, "But this path is much quieter and less busy with activity. Best to keep out of sight until we're inside" He replied all too surely.

Maka felt a twinge of anxiety creep inside her. Why, were they going to his house? _... It makes sense,_ she reassured herself immediately, if they needed to hold a private meeting, his house would logically be the first place to go, in his mind... right? She thought weakly.

"It is because Maka.. what you can provide me I could get from no other Meister" His eye brows danced a little, "Only someone with your feminine _features_ could deliver what I want" A smile crept on his face along with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

Maka shuddered inwardly. Without her weapon, who would win a fist fight between her and kid if need be? Her grip loosened some as she prepared her self for a fall to the ground, thinking she could loosed him if she ran fast and hid well enough.

He chuckled, "You can read souls.. continuously hold the top score of our class test.. and yet _still_ you believed me.."

"What?" She turned red a little as her grip around his waist returned, "Kid... that is... just no..." She pouted.

"Besides, doesn't Soul always tease you about being flat compared to other girls, what makes you think I'd want _any _of that" He smirked.

Maka became redder, "... Jerk.." she replied quietly, hiding her face so he couldn't see her embarrassment. She nailed her fist into the side of Kid's waist lightly.

He winced at the subtle pain but still chuckled looking back at her briefly, "You know he only does that to mess with you.. You should think higher of yourself" He paused a moment with what he was about to say, "He's said a time or two how much he admires your smile, and I have to admit, you have a beautiful one"

Her face lit up again and just when she was going to inquire more, the skateboard came to a rough, immediate stop, the flames dying down quicker than Kid was prepared for. He helped her off just before the board shut down completely. "That was much smoother of a stop than anticipated, I guess Patty and Liz were right" He commented to himself and attached it back to his belt. Maka gave him an uncertain glance. "Well _they _say I'm getting better at riding with others... I have a long way to go before I'm satisfied though," They both stood outside a homely brick building, splotches of color all over the outside, no pattern evident at all.

"This is_ your_ house? This doesn't look very.. _symmetrical_" She commented lightly, noticing several random garden ornaments and out of place statues.

He sniffled at this. "Yes... I know" He sighed. "Patty and Liz have been working on my symmetry problem ever since I hooked up with them" He began, "But we made it an agreement I at least get to decorate the inside.. as I see fit."

Maka suddenly stopped walking, looking around.

Kid noticed this and stopped as well, hesitating before asking, "What is it.."

Her voice was almost a hushed whisper, "Someone followed us"

* * *

**_Authors Note~_**

**_Ooga Blooga... uhm... Nothing really to add.. I don't think so? _**

**_Oh yeah, I've decided to start using that line separater thing... I loved using it a while ago, and I stopped... but eh... I think I like it again.. maybeh.. xP_**

**_oh... hehe, that suggestive joke Kid made... I know.. pretty immature on my part HAHA... ha, eh I've been told a time or two I act like my shoe size not my age. _**

**_OH! I'm pretty sure it's the next chapter... it answers some questions... for sure. I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure it's the next chapter that does answer some questions, or at least enough where you're not totally at a loss to everything going on.. maybeh we'll seeeeee _**

**_Pooky~_**


End file.
